Amor Seropositivo
by prickgirl
Summary: Permaneció callada, cavilando. Si bien sus dolores y demás habían empezado un mes después de que nació aquel bebé. No mantuvo relaciones con nadie. No era una mujer promiscua. No compartió saliva o aguja con ninguna persona. One-shot, Sesshomaru


**Fandom:** Inuyasha

**Pareja****:** Sesshomaru/Rin

**Título:** Amor Seropositivo

**Autor:** IKST

**Tipo:** One-shot

**Clasificación:** **T**

**Género:** Tragedia, romance.

**Summary: **_Permaneció callada, cavilando. Si bien sus dolores y demás habían empezado un mes después de que nació aquel bebé. No mantuvo relaciones con nadie. No era una mujer promiscua. No compartió saliva o aguja con ninguna persona._

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, pero es preferible tener conocimientos del tema

**Dedicatoria**: Zhiinygami

_*Cuando el amor llega así de esta manera  
uno no tiene la culpa  
quererse no tiene horario  
ni fecha en el calendario  
cuando las ganas se juntan_

—Al fin— susurró la chica, identificando la muestra de sangre, extraída.

Finalmente lo había logrado. Después de tres extensas horas, de practicar sin descanso. Era algo torpe, por lo que tenía que colocar más empeño que las demás pasantes. Solía marearse al ver los órganos, donado por cadáveres para contribuir a la medicina. Era su primer año en la universidad. Y dentro de dos semanas y medias, tendría la oportunidad de hacer prácticas en el hospital Akaeda.

Normalmente le tomaría esperar al sexto semestre, pero los profesores vieron algo especial en la pelinegra. Su cautivadora sonrisa. Su humor, radiante y cálido. Su perspectiva al ver la vida. Tenía tan sólo 18 años. Y estaba eternamente agradecida con algún dios, que aunque no creyese en la religión, la había cuidado. Y había puesto en sus manos una beca. Recordó su _primera vez_. No hablamos de aquella primera vez, sino en la que pudo colaborar en parto por cesárea. Viendo el milagro de la vida, en vivo y directo, con la recomendación de su padre, ya fallecido.

No podía permitirse el más mínimo error. Los rollos del vendaje debían estar perfectamente doblados ordenados por tamaño. No gozaba el privilegio de equivocarse extrayendo la sangre. Esta vez, no pondría el estetoscopio al revés. Ni apretaría tanto la vena del paciente, que en vez de aparecer, colorearía de verde o púrpura el brazo del desafortunado.

Después de todo, tal sólo faltaba algunos meses para su ceremonia. Donde le concedían el gorro de enfermera, una tradición en la medicina japonesa, y su título como tal. Esperaba compartirlo con alguien. Una persona que entendiera sus alegrías y lágrimas. Todos sus esfuerzos puestos en esa profesión, que nacieron de la vocación. Esa de ayudar al prójimo, sin mirar a quién. La de tratar igual a todos los individuos, pertenezcan a las clases económicas y sociales más bajas o las más altas. Todos somos iguales ante aquella Divina Providencia, que nos sentencia.

El deseo de ser feliz, haciendo a los demás felices…

—Cuídese mucho Kaede-sama— le recomendaba la joven de rasgos obscuros, cediéndole el paso, a una mujer ya avanzada de edad, que cojeaba.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Rin. Qué Dios te bendiga— la anciana, le besó la mejilla en un gesto agradecido, mientras en la mano abierta de la morena, depositaba un rosario, elaborado con cuentas rojas, sin forma alguna, que finalizaba con Cristo Redentor en la Cruz.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la pelinegra, sorprendida.

Ella no era devota de la fe cristiana. Ni mucho menos. Siempre tuvo que valerse sola. Aquella figura paternal que te cuida desde el Cielo, al parecer de Rin, la odiaba. Porque nunca le tendió "una mano" ni la aconsejó. Se dejó arrastrar por su conciencia y más nada. Lo que había aprendido en su hogar. Con los golpes de la vida.

—Es un rosario. Cuando quieras que se produzca un milagro, reza una oración que hayas aprendido— la fémina mayor se retiró, dejando a la peliazabache perturbada, sin entender ni aclarar varias dudas.

—Yo no creo en los milagros— murmuró para ella misma, guardando con sigilo aquella hilera santa en su bolsillo.

Decidió ir y sentarse en un amplio mesón color crema, ubicado en la cafetería del hospital. Hoy le tocaba guardia, sería una larga noche. Abrió su billetera, y por accidente se cayó. Mas le produjo tristeza, no escuchar el sonido irritante de las monedas caer. La recogió con desgana. No tenía dinero. Ni ahorros. El tiro le salió por la culata, como dicen coloquialmente. Rin suspiró agotada.

El joven albino aparcó su automóvil diagonal al establecimiento de servicios médicos. Con suma elegancia, se despojó de su saco negro, y lo sostuvo con su mano derecha, sobre su hombro. Caminó despacio, manteniendo su andar sobrio y fino, sin precipitarse. Su cabello, estaba perfectamente imperfecto. Suelto, cayendo como una cascada de hebras blancas, a más de la mitad de su espalda.

Haló la puerta que señalaba la entrada. Una ligera brisa se le caló hasta los huesos. Ese ambiente, ciertamente, le producía ansiedad y un mal presentimiento. Los hospitales, normalmente, albergaban enfermedades, agonía, llanto y nostalgia.

— ¡Hay una emergencia, Rin, necesitamos de tu colaboración! — gritó una de las compañeras de la aludida, corriendo, sin tener cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasa Sora? — interrogó la pelinegra, haciendo caso omiso, al comportamiento alarmante de su amiga.

—Tenemos el caso de un bebé prematuro. Requerimos de la mayor ayuda posible. Tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello — la joven pelirroja haló a la susodicha del brazo.

Dentro del pequeño pabellón quirúrgico, le proporcionó una máscara. Se lavaron las manos con ímpetu y se colocaron guantes. Sora rezó antes de empezar con la complicada intervención. Rin se quedó pensativa, mirándola fijamente.

—Ya hemos llegado Dr. Sato— anunció la enfermera de ojos color avellana, ambiguamente.

Un clima tenso invadió la sala. La peliazabache pudo percibir, la presión. La madre, gemía sonoramente, sin poder contener el dolor. En sus ojos negros, se presenció un estado anormal. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y deliraba. Padecía nauseas.

El obstreta, logró retirar a la criatura naciente, después de cuarenta y cinco minutos. El neonato, lloraba con fuerza. Sin embargo, sus intestinos no se habían desarrollado adecuadamente. Era imprescindible conectarlo a una incubadora de respiración artificial. Rin hizo el intento de acercarle el niño a la joven mujer. Sin embargo; ella lo rechazó.

— ¿Cuál fue la causa del parto prematuro? — indagó la chica, identificando al neonato, en una ficha de registro.

—Consumo de cocaína- reveló Sora, decepcionada viendo a través del vidrio al delicado bebé, que ahora luchaba para conservar su vida.

—Qué pena por este niño. Es un ángel puro y hermoso- Rin dejó de anotar sus datos y cogió una jeringa.

Inyectó unos mililitros de una sustancia transparente en la cánula, y se aproximó al bebé que respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó la ojiazul, inquieta, al observar que la joven abría la cápsula.

—Es un refuerzo para prevenir otras infecciones. El doctor dijo que le aplicáramos 5 mm. — la enfermera, rozó levemente la piel del nene, introduciendo la aguja.

El niño, sin poder hacer algo al respecto, sollozó. Pero luego se calmó.

—Debemos tenerlo en vigilancia durante las próximas 24 horas— le notificó a la otra fémina, presente. Rin dejó la aguja, con un leve rastro de sangre en el filo, encima de una mesa.

—Deberías curarte esa herida— le sugirió Sora, tocando maternalmente la cortada.

—Creo que sí. Aunque te quería pedir un favor—

— ¿Cuál? —

—Inyéctame algo de vitamina B. Me duele el cuello por el estrés- le pidió Rin, haciendo movimientos circulares, para liberar la carga.

—Sí claro— La joven sacó de un gabinete un frasco amarillo de complejo B.

—Sora, te busca tu novio— comunico una voz masculina a través de la puerta transparente.

— ¡Dan! — exclamó la pelirroja, agarrando la primera ampolla que vio a mano.

Un hipado de dolor provino de la peliazabache al sentir, la aguja penetrarle. La ojiazul, le pasó el algodón con alcohol por el pinchazo. Se peinó el cabello, con sus dedos, tratando de lucir menos despeinada. Se aplicó brillo labial en su boca. Y caminó coquetamente.

—Eres un caso perdido—suspiró la otra enfermera presente.

Rin se alisó el uniforme arrugado. Se reajustó el gorro, que resbalaba de su lisa melena. A lo lejos, vio la silueta de un hombre joven, de aproximadamente treinta años. Era endiabladamente apuesto. Sus cabellos jugaban con la suave corriente que emanaba el aire acondicionado. Sus ojos mieles, irradiaban calor y al mismo tiempo miedo.

—Ten cuidado torpe— le murmuró gélidamente el peliplateado a la joven, que embelesada observándole, tropezó con él.

Para su suerte, el muchacho no cayó. Ella sí. Sesshomaru limpió su pantalón negro y recuperó el mismo porte de siempre. Presuntuoso y distinguido. Dio un portazo tras de sí, al entrar a la consulta. La chica, se sintió indignada, por sentirse atraída por semejante patán.

—Buenos días— saludó el albino, cortante.

—Mucho tiempo sin hacerse chequeos—confirmó el médico, revisando su historia.

—Me hice los exámenes pertinentes. No tenía tiempo para reservar una cita— se excusó cruzando la piernas virilmente.

—Por lo que veo, todo está perfecto. No presenta hipertensión. Mantienes bien tus niveles de hemoglobina y glucosa. Sólo hay un inconveniente— advirtió el hombre mayor, mirando atentamente al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el ojimiel, leyendo sin poner cuidado un libro de ficción y género negro.

—Tienes 29 años y todavía estás soltero.

Sesshomaru se irguió. Se visualizaba la molestia y fastidio en su rostro. No le interesaba tener una mujer a su lado. No necesitaba eso, para sentirse hombre. No era de compromisos. Ni para dedicarse a una persona que más tarde lo decepcionaría.

—Las personas envejecen. Vamos en decadencia. Deberías aprovechar tu atractivo y éxito, para conseguir alguien que valga la pena— continuó el viejo, acomodándose el peluquín.

— ¿Ya terminó? — habló el joven, levantándose del asiento. Dejó un número anotado en un papel y prosiguió. — Es el teléfono de un psiquiatra. Visítelo cuando tenga tiempo.

Dicho esto, salió airoso de la atosigante habitación. Vio por última vez a esa premiosa mujer, que atendía a un adolescente lesionado. Rin le siguió con la mirada. Seguro aquel tipo tendría novia. Muy hermosa sin duda. A su lado, ella simplemente era nada. Sin contar el hecho, de que aquel hombre manejaba dinero. La pelinegra a duras penas, podía comer. Siempre pidiendo préstamos. O los restos, que le regalaban los empleados del cafetín.

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde la última aparición de ese albino. La enfermera le recordaba como si tuviese su fotografía. Se levantó en la madrugada. Últimamente, tenía malestar y fiebre casi todos los días. Les había ocultado los síntomas a sus amigos y colegas. Cuando estaba sonrojada, por la elevada temperatura, mentía, diciendo que se había encontrado con un pretendiente.

Se masajeó el mentón con una pomada. Había surgido una erupción cutánea. Leve, pero para cualquier fémina coqueta, preocupante. Tenía dolor . Ingirió un relajante muscular. Y se despojó de su pijama. Ésta se resbaló por su sedosa piel. Se bañó con agua fría. Se vistió con su uniforme blanco y zapatillas blancas. Tomó la buseta y se bajó a cuatro cuadras de distancia.

Caminó, sin embargo; el calor no tuvo consideración con ella. La chica sintió fallecer. Los rayos del sol chocaban directamente contra su epidermis. Los diez minutos que recorrió en el trayecto hasta el hospital se hicieron eternos ya agonizantes. Rin tenía 20 años. Apenas comenzaba la etapa de lo que verdaderamente era vivir. Entonces ¿por qué se enfermaba frecuentemente y lucía demacrada? Alcanzó a sujetarse del portón corredizo de vidrio. Apoyó su mano y dejó sus huellas dactilares. No sin después desmayarse.

Un grupo la rodeó. El que pareció liderar eso, ordenó que se distanciaran y le dieran espacio. Juntó su cabeza al pecho de la peliazabache. Escuchó como el órgano vital latía, dificultosamente. La montaron en una camilla e inmediatamente le administraron suero. Alos minutos, estaba entreabriendo sus orbes marrones, confundiendo la realidad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — indagó, presionando los dedos contra su cabeza en un intento de aminorar el dolor de cabeza.

—Tuviste una baja de tensión— le informó otra compañera de profesión. —No es nada grave.

—Creo que fue porque no desayuné nada.

— ¿Te da fatiga comer tan temprano?

—No tenía dinero para comprar víveres— reveló algo humillada, mirando el techo.

—Yo no lo sabía… disculpa— se lamentó la rubia haciendo una reverencia. Se había percatado de que metió la pata. O mejor dicho, las extremidades.

— ¡Rin! — llamó Sora caminando hasta su cama, desconcertada. — ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada. Puedes estar tranquila— le calmó la mencionada, abrazándola con ternura.

—Me tenías muy preocupada— afirmó limpiándose con un pañuelo blanco. La enferma rió ante el gesto exagerado. —No sé si te enteraste, pero trasladaron a Hayato (el bebé) a un orfanato— anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pronto encontrará una pareja que lo adopte y será muy feliz con su nueva familia—continuó la otra enfermera rubia.

— ¿Qué pasó con la madre? — Rin observó a Sora con mirada inquisidora.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías. Ella murió de SIDA— la pelinegra tragó saliva. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta. — Por el embarazo tuvo complicaciones. Falleció de una neumonía.

Permaneció callada, cavilando. Si bien sus dolores y demás habían empezado un mes después de que nació aquel bebé. No mantuvo relaciones con nadie. No era una mujer promiscua. No compartió saliva o aguja con ninguna persona. Al menos que…

—Misa ¿podrías decirle a mi ginecóloga que quiero hacerme una prueba de anticuerpos? Si es posible, ahora mismo— Rin se levantó.

Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se quitó la bata y se contempló totalmente desnuda. De la cintura para arriba, no notó ninguna irregularidad. Quiso que fuera igual hacia abajo. Desgraciadamente, los milagros no existen. Tenía los ganglios inflamados. Le ardían. Escuchó los incesantes golpeteos de la puerta y las interrogantes de Sora y Misa. Se vistió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

—Necesito confirmar algo—respondió cortante.

Ingresó al laboratorio de análisis y le pidió a un conocido de confianza que le realizara la prueba de la epidemia que ella creía pertinente. Los resultados debían ser confidenciales. Nadie más que el solicitante podía examinarlo. Esa noche, Rin no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenía 40º de fiebre. Trató con paños empapados en agua para bajarla. No pegó el ojo en todo la noche.

Se sentó en el mueble de espera. Ya era las doce del mediodía. El bioanalista dijo que dentro de doce horas, testificaría sus sospechas. A su lado se sentó el mismo joven de cabellos blancos, el que había visto hace más de un mes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — indagó la fémina cruzada de brazos.

—Espero a alguien— mintió.

La verdadera razón fue verla ayer. Lucía tan diferente. Un persona completamente opuesta. Seguía siendo hermosa. No podía negarlo. Pero ya no iluminaba con su caminar torpe y adorable a la vez. Había algo en ella que opacaba ese brillo. Vio como la chica se agarraba el estómago. Un rugido como señal de hambre llegó a sus oídos. Sesshomaru colocó sobre las piernas femeninas una bolsa con comida.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Rin atónita.

—Sopa de fideos— respondió fríamente.

— ¿La hiciste tú? —

—No— bufó el albino sonriendo arrogantemente. — La cocinó la novia de mi hermano.

— ¿Te llevas muy bien con él? — la pelinegra sonrió. Era inevitable no alegrarse con su presencia.

—No— el muchacho de ojos color miel pudo percibir esa alegría y entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Una voz femenina invocó a Rin para que retirara su examen.

—Ya vuelvo—

La aludida se acercó hasta un esquina de la sala, en donde a través de una rendija en la puerta, le entregaron el sobre blanco. Se sentó nuevamente y rasgó el envoltorio. Examinó con detalle el papel. Una lágrima se deslizó por su nívea mejilla. Arrugó la hoja, dejando entrever un poco del contenido. Sesshomaru, con suma discreción miró los resultados. _Positivo. _

— ¿Con cuántos hombres te acostaste? — preguntó irónico.

Ahí estaba otra vez su humor negro. Hiriente y capcioso.

— ¡No seas cínico! ¡Yo no soy una puta! — gritó evocando la atención de las personas presentes.

Se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de una bofetada. Sesshomaru tenía la cara volteada, el pómulo izquierdo enrojecido totalmente. Rin se inmutó. No le importaba lo que había dicho o hecho. Lo tenía merecido por confundirla con cualquiera. El joven se llevó su mano a la zona agredida. La retó con la mirada penetrante. La agarró del antebrazo tratando de hacerla entra en razón.

—Gomenasai— se disculpó la joven corriendo de la institución. Sesshomaru esperó a que se alejara para seguirla.

—Si eres valiente, dame la cara— dijo acorralándola contra la pared de un callejón obscuro.

Rin se sintió intimidada. Siempre había sido inexperta en cuanto a hombres. Y ahora tenía a un muy buen espécimen, pegado a ella. Sintió su aliento en su boca. Su irresistible fragancia masculina. No se había dado cuenta de qué tan alto era el peliblanco. Le llevaba más de una cabeza. Sus brazos marcados.

—No me beses. Es peligroso— suplicó Rin, entregada a aquel hombre.

—No soy estúpido. Te iba a llevar a tu casa— reveló, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de la chaqueta.

—Está bien— accedió. El albino abrió la puerta del convertible. Se sentó y la cerró nuevamente.

Rin se quedó esperando a que le cedieran el turno, caballerosamente. Que su acompañante le abriera la compuerta del automóvil, pero eso era pedirle mucho al Taisho mayor. Éste tocó la bocina dos veces. La enfermera se apresuró a entrar.

— ¿Qué esperabas, la corona? — habló sarcásticamente. Viendo que había fallado en su objetivo de hacer reír a Rin, se puso serio. — ¿Dónde vives?

—Déjame en la plaza.

—Como sea— el albino dio una vuelta en U ilegal. Tardaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar, porque la mujer no podía dar la dirección detalladamente.

—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-sama— la peliazabache hizo una leve reverencia. Le besó la mejilla. E hizo un gesto de adiós.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo. Él no era asesino o ladrón. No le haría ningún daño si le hubiese dicho donde vive. No la perseguiría ni se aparecería cuando le dé la gana. Había escuchado rumores de que ella dormía en una banca. Pero no era posible. ¿Dónde se bañaba? Un momento… por qué le vino precisamente esa pregunta a la cabeza. Como si estuviese interesado.

Las visitas del albino se hicieron prácticamente diarias, en el hospital donde trabajaba Rin. Le llevaba comida. No se sentía atraído por aquella chica. No quería aceptarlo. Pero sentía un arrebato de protegerla y cuidarla. Cada día lucía más delicada. Delgada y ojerosa. Se desgastaba. Pero no quería dejar de trabajar. No era, a decir verdad, necia hasta decir basta.

— ¡Basta!- exclamó la chica ante las caricias de su novio.

—Rin, baja la voz— le advirtió su superiora, reprendiéndola.

—Perdón— se lamentó la mencionada, mirando pícaramente a Sesshomaru.

¡Está bien! Sí le atraía. Estaba enamorado. Aunque claramente no era de esos hombres melosos, que dicen Te amo, y piensan que con eso, conquistan los corazones. Ya habían cumplido dos semanas de su noviazgo. Era todavía muy reciente. Aunque al principio, Rin se resistió, y Sesshomaru, se portaba indiferente, terminaron por besarse apasionadamente. Sin embargo, la seropositiva, mantenía precaución.

No quería sufrir con el cargo de contagiar a la persona que más amaba. Compartían lengua, de vez en cuando, al estar excitados. Se acariciaban. Se abrazaban. Se tocaban. Pero aún, no habían estado íntimamente. A Rin le bastaba con la lengua de Sesshomaru. Era espectacular. En definitiva, él era un excelente amante. Sin embargo, ella era algo egoísta. Y lo deseaba sólo para ella. Y el albino, disfrutaba de poder tocas aquellas curvas. Recorrer con su lengua todo lo que podía sin límites. No habían tenido su primera cita "oficial" en lo que llevaban de noviazgo. Hasta ahora.

Rin se vistió casualmente. Un vestido negro de botones, fue exactamente lo que eligió. El cinturón ajustaba su diminuta cintura. Y la caída de la falda, ancha, dejaba ver sus hermosas y delgadas piernas. Se recogió su cabello en un chongo, dejando algo de cabellos suelto adrede. Cogió su bolso blanco. Metió su billetera, un brillo labial y compacto.

El albino tocó el timbre. La pelinegra conocía el carácter de su novio. No le gusta esperar. Un grito alertó al joven de orbes doradas, para que se calmara. _Valió la pena aguardar_ pensó el muchacho, buceando* a pareja. Y es que algo que adoraba de ella, era su reserva para vestirse. No era mujer que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Él era discreto y reservado. Pero se comportaba según su naturaleza. Hombre.

La chica pudo notar parte de su nerviosismo. Sesshomaru solía ser prepotente, y la miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, ahora le dirigía su atención a la luna que jugaba con los reflejos. Ella rió ante un comentario de él, hace algunos días. _Pensé que dormías en el parque_. Para luego recibir una respuesta negativa. Quizá era pobre, pero tenía hogar propio. Aunque, a eso no se le puede llamar "hogar" como tal. No es el típico prototipo, donde vive la feliz familia. Los padres casados con todos los años del mundo. Tres o cuatro hijos adolescentes. Ninguna riña entre ellos. Era una vivienda, herencia de su padre antes de morir. Ella era la heredera inmediata. Nunca conoció a su madre.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bar. La fachada externa era estrafalaria. Las luces LED indicaban que en definitiva era un sitio escandaloso y costoso. Había largas filas de personas esperando impaciente. Sesshomaru le hizo la seña a un hombre corpulento. Éste le saludó efusivamente y le dejó pasar. La música era elevada. No podía determinar cuántas personas había. Éste no era su ambiente, y sabía muy bien que el del Taisho tampoco. Quizá lo hizo, porque pensaba que a ella le gustaba.

Esperaron algunos minutos. El peliblanco zapateaba su calzado. ¡Sí era inexpresivo! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no decir que no quería estar ahí y ya?! Los hombres se quejaban acerca de las mujeres. Eran chismosas, problemáticas, rencorosas… Pero al menos eran sinceras y sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sessh, si lo deseas, podemos irnos— le disuadió la fémina. Sesshomaru permaneció sin decir nada. Estaba analizando la situación.

—Lo hago por ti— reveló, como si se descargara de un peso.

—Vámonos— le susurró, sonriendo cálidamente. El albino se aferró a su mano, y la arrastró entre la multitud, para finalmente salir del sitio.

¿Quién dice que no puede seguir disfrutando su vida como una persona normal? Está infectada con VIH, una enfermedad progresiva, que deteriora el sistema inmunológico. Finalmente la persona contagiada, muere de una gripe que se complica. Los discriminan. Porque tienen miedo a contagiarse. Sin embargo, las personas que padecen cáncer, las besan, las abrazan sin miedo. En cambio, creen que si tocan a una persona seropositiva, cargará con la misma maldición.

Rin se había prometido guardarse el secreto. No confesarle a nadie de su enfermedad. No le dijo nada a Sora, que por negligencia, ella salió condenada. No esterilizó ni desechó la aguja contaminada. El niño, que ahora debía tener dos meses, se infectó, al nacer. Su madre, era agente de propagación del VIH.

Una lágrima traicionera brotó de su ojo derecho. No quería estar sola. Tenía miedo al enfrentar el futuro. Amaba a Sesshomaru pero lo comprendería, si él la dejara. Tiene derecho a una vida digna, llena de oportunidades. Que le niegan a los individuos "promiscuos". No consideran la posibilidad de que quizá no fue por tener s*** sin cuidado. El destino mezcla las cartas y nosotros somos los que jugamos.

La fémina, llegó a reflexionar, que si de vez en cuando Sesshomaru no sentía asco de ella. Nunca había retrocedido a sus besos o abrazos. Pero quizá tenía miedo. O inseguridad con respecto a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Sesshomaru, no tienes por qué estar conmigo por lástima— el albino, aferró su mano a la suya con fuerza.

Su pareja no supo, si se había enojado por el comentario. Vio como la guiaba, sin preguntarle a dónde. Solo la conducía a un vecindario. Donde vivía él. Le miró completamente nostálgico. No era rabia, o intimidación. Era una de sus múltiples miradas vacías, como si con ellas, tratara de llenar un hueco en su alma.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vas a vivir conmigo— respondió gélidamente. No le determinó, siguió con mirada al frente.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir? — preguntó Rin, completamente anonada, viendo el comportamiento de su novio.

—Junto a mí en mi cama— dijo con normalidad. Pudo percibir como ella temblaba ante la respuesta. Estaba nerviosa, y temerosa.

—No creo que…— el peliblanco la calló besándola con fiereza. Colocó sus manos en su cintura, para pegarse a su cuerpo delicado y curvilíneo.

—No tienes opción— alardeó separándose, para susurrarle al oído — No le temo al SIDA.

_La nerviosa expresión  
de su mirada tropical  
encendía mi ser cuando le hablé de amor,  
mientras su voz canora de límpido cristal  
orquestaban las olas en un caracol._


End file.
